Software that is written for a technical computing environment, such as MATLAB® from The Mathworks of Natick, Mass., may have a graphical user interface (GUI) as well as a command line interface. The GUI allows the user to interact with the software without knowing the commands of the command line interface. The user might provide input to the GUI such as data. Additionally, the user will make a series of choices by interacting with the GUI by pressing buttons, selecting from pull down menus, clicking on checkboxes, typing in text boxes, etc. Based on these selections, the GUI might apply some algorithms to the data and display some results based on these computations. For example, these results might be in the form of a plot or graph, or could also be text results possibly in a table.